


Babysitter

by RavenWholeheart



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Baby Niall, Dom Liam, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Liam, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omega Niall, Sub Niall, baby-sitter Paul, babysitter simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWholeheart/pseuds/RavenWholeheart
Summary: Niall wanted to ask for just more attention not to be ignored by his husband anymore. That conversation does not go well, it leads instead to Niall getting a pair of babysitters





	1. Chapter 1

Niall was currently trying to give himself a pep talk in front of the bathroom mirror.  He finally got the nerve, to talk to his alpha. It's been a rough two months between them. There third partner got kidnapped on his way home from work. There had been no signs or clues to the investigation. 

The worst part though was Niall left more alone then ever. Zayn his one Alpha was withdrawing more and more. He worked and took all the shifts that he could. Leaving  him to be alone and scared without any comfort. 

Finally though Niall needed to bring up his worries. He was just scared of how Zayn was going to react. Every sense the kidnapping, he couldn't talk to Zayn without getting yelled at or ignored. But enough was enough he's waited this long. It wasn't that he didn't care, it hurt him deeply. He woke every morning with Liam's name on his lips, with him being the last thing he thinks of at night.

He needed both alphas.

Niall sighed, looked at himself in the mirror, and finally got the courage to go and confront Zayn. 

He walked down the stairs slowly, still slightly scared from what was about to come. It was early morning on Sunday, but he knew Zyan was still going into the office. 

By the end of the stairs, it led into the kitchen and dinning area. It was the kitchen that he finally caught sight. Zayn was washing his dish, looked like he already ate breakfast without him. 

He knew if he didn’t speak now, he would lose his courage to. 

“ Um, Zayn, can we talk?” Niall muttered softly. 

All alphas have incredible hearing, being able to hear even the softest of whispers for a mile. It hurt that much more to him when his questioned was ignored. 

Zayn continued to stand there and wash his plate.

Niall used to this silence, decided to wait him out at the kitchen table. He sat quietly knowing, if he caused another sound before Zayn was ready he would snap. Niall didn’t want to get yelled at for a fourth time this week. 

Zayn finally finished with his single plate, seven minutes after Niall came into the kitchen. It took another 2 too dry, and 4 more to put away. 

Niall realizing he now had his husband and alphas glare directed at him. He decided to barrel through. 

“ hi, how are you?”   
He first asked to get the bell rolling. Maybe make the conversation last. 

But lately zyan was a no tolerance to speak to Niall more then he had to. So he should not of taken it personally when he answered back 

“ what do you want, I don’t have time for this.” Zayn shot back. 

Niall used to this aggression and his questions being left unanswered just continued on. 

“Well I’m not doing so good. I miss Liam a lot. I need him to feel whole. I’m in a constant state of worry. But I feel I’ve also lost you. Your always working, when I do see you ignore me. I feel as if that day I didn’t lose one husband and my alpha but that I lost both.” Niall finished with a hushed softer tone. 

Zyan did not appreciate being attacked by his omega and sub like this. 

“ I work to keep this roof over your head and bitch and complain that I have no time for you. How ungrateful are you. My husband, the rock that kept me steady, my best friend. Was kidnapped! You think I have time for you. I don’t, I need to find him. We told you at the start you’d always be an outsider we love each other to much. But you choose us, don’t cry to me when you regret that choice.” Zyan spoke almost yelling towards the end. 

Niall just nodded, keeping his head down so he had time to wipe away the tears.   
“ You guys said you loved each other, but I completed both of you. While you loved each other, you needed me to keep you guys together.” Niall said. 

Zayn looked at him, shrugged and said “ we lied.”

Niall stopped breathing at that, it felt like he just got kicked in the heart. He felt rejected. 

Niall knew he should give up at this point, and head up to his room for the day. But he couldn’t he needed to ask one more question and no matter the answer he needed to know. 

“ one more thing, I know we were going to try age play with un Liam. You guys thought it would help, I wasn’t sure, I looked it up at liked the idea. Plus the fact we haven’t played together or done a scene as submissive/Dominant could really help us both.”  
Niall asked a note of hopefulness. 

Zyan sighed as he spoke “ no, as you just said Liam was with us when we asked about stupid age play. Look around idiot he’s not here. Why would I want to play with you being a baby. Gross. You already seem unable to care for yourself. I’m not doing this just to please you. I’m not going to be your babysitter Your a grown adult start acting like one.” 

It seemed that was end of the conversation, zyan left Niall sitting at the kitchen table crying his heart out. He left with no words of comfort, love, nor kindness. Exactly what Niall was getting used to. 

He laid his head on the table, when his head started to grow heavy, and promptly fell asleep. 

Niall woke several hours later, with the imprint of the wood on his face and a pounding headache. He looked around, wondering what woke him only to discover someone was knocking on the door. 

He walked over, grabbing his taser first, before slowly opening the door. 

There in front of him stood two huge sized Alphas.   
The first one had brown hair, a big forehead but a kind and welcoming smile. He was bulky but not really fat. Just muscles. 

The other one was slightly less tall. He also had brown hair, but not as big a forehead as the other. 

Niall just looked at them both, not quite sure why they were here in the first place. No one spoke until the taller of the two addressed Niall   
“ Hi, we’re the babysitters.”


	2. Ch.2

Niall wasn't sure what to do. Sure he talked to Zayn about them started ageplay, but to hire random alphas to do it for him. Niall just didn't know how to deal with the achy feeling in his chest, one alpha was god knows where, and his other could careless about him.

While Niall was mulling over his thoughts, Paul and Simon had there own silent conversation of there own. It seemed Niall had no idea why there were their. That was never a good sign, plus the only instructions given to them was feed the brat. 

Paul knew it was time to calm down Niall though, he looks seconds away from crying out.

He walked over to Niall, pulling him into his arms. Hugging him tightly. 

While Paul reassured Niall, Simon looked around the house. Hoping there were at least some rules for Niall, somewhere in the house. He looked around the kitchen, living room, all of downstairs yet found nothing. 

He walked back over to Simon and Niall. He met Simons gaze and shook his head. He had found no list, rules, special area with Little items. They were going in blind. 

Niall was content in Simons arms. He hadn’t had a hug in months. He felt safe and protected. He nuzzled into Simons chest it was warm. 

Once Paul was back towards the group, he realized they’d have to go out and get Niall his items. It was fine, him and Simon did not come cheap. But it was a full package once it was paid. He supposed they create a structure today, and then show Zayn. 

“Alright Niall, can you show us your room? We can help you get ready and then we’ll head out.” Paul spoke. 

Simon noticed Niall stiffened the moment Paul mentioned going outside the home. They were well aware about Niall’s missing husband. It was an insane kidnapping, but it was months ago. Has he not ventured out sense? That was not good, his alpha should have pushed him a little and helped him realize he was safe outside there nest. 

“Cmon sweetie, it will be ok, you have the two of us to protect you, nothing will happen I promise.” Simon spoke sincerely. 

Niall wasn’t sure what to say, so he just nodded and walked up the stairs to his room. 

The men looked at each other and followed the small boy back to his room. The first thing Simon noticed about his room was how small it was. It looked only like Niall’s. Zayn and him were married and they didn’t share a room? 

Simon walked over to Niall and sat him down on the bed. 

“Ok, Paul is going to pick out some clothes for you to wear. While we are going to sit here together and talk a bit.” Simon spoke 

Niall sat on the bed and looked towards Simon. 

“ Alright first things first, do you have a set rule with Zayn at the moment? Simon asked 

Niall shook his head “ um I asked Zayn to try this but he said he didn’t want to waste his time looking after me.” 

Simon was more worried “ this is the first time experiencing age play?”

Niall just nodded “ thought we’d do it together, don’t know what I’m doing.”

Simon could see the worth sketched on his face, “ don’t worry, we will help the whole way along. I promise. We are caregivers, we will help you age down and get comfortable with it. Starting with you letting us dress you.”

Niall looked up towards Paul face red. 

“ no reason to be embarrassed, ageplay is to age down relieve your childhood. Or your life when it’s gone completely down hill, it will help with your stress. Now arms up please.” Paul spoke as he kneeled down to Niall 

Niall responded instantly, lifting his arms up. Having Paul dress him. While it embarrassed him, it made him feel better. He didn’t go into the feeling more, but he was aware. 

“Good boy, all dressed and no fighting or squirming. Next we’re going to have a quick lunch, then to get you some little stuff. Follow me.” Paul spoke 

He grabbed Niall’s hand, stood him up and lead him to the kitchen. He sat him down in the kitchen chair he sat on earlier this morning. But this time lunch was a joyful experience. It was full of laughter and smiles. Niall may not know these men, but these alphas made him feel protected. 

Simon cut up his food, Paul handed him a glass cup. Since it was the only cup they owned. But he sat close and helped hold the cup for him. He felt closer to them, then he had to Zayn in quite some time. 

The problem only started to occur once they begin to get ready to leave the house. 

Paul had him sit on the last step on the stairs as he carefully put on each of Niall’s shoes. He helped him with a light spring coat and zipped it up. It was all going well, before they reached the threshold. 

Niall froze, he couldn’t go outside! Liam got kidnapped outside! What if something happened! The house was safe area, yes he was lonely but the house was protected. Outside was not. 

“ noo, leave me alone. I can’t go, I can’t. Please don’t make me. I want to stay.” Niall broke down crying. 

“Shh shh, Niall honey it’s going to be fine. We’re going to be with you every step of the way. Side by you. It’s going to be alright. If any moment you feel unsafe, you can just whisper it into our ear and we will leave. But I want you to try.” Paul spoke to Niall. 

Niall still was crying, but he was shaking less. He tried to calm down but the tears would not stop. 

Simon grabbed his hand, and lead him to there car. They wanted a car seat but thought sense it was there first meeting they wouldn’t go all out on the first round. 

Simon lead Niall to sit on the booster seat. No one could see it from outside there car. Only thought Niall was a tall person. But it kept Niall safer and smaller. He got for the seatbelt, reached over Niall’s side and clicked it in. 

Niall curled on his side, he felt shaky and was still crying. He really didn’t feel good about leaving the house. 

The car started and soon they were off. The men knew this seemed mean and a giant push off the deepens. But Niall couldn’t live forever afraid of the outside. 

Hopefully this shopping trip would help rather then hurt Niall.


	3. Ch.3

The car ride for Niall was long and full of worry. Shopping places were big and noisy filled to the brim with people. He was with two alphas who seemed kind, but this was there first meeting. 

He looked down at the hard plastic seat they sat him down on. It was cushy, maybe he had one when we was a small child he wasn't sure. He looked around trying to find his phone. Maybe texting Zayn his questions would help. 

He ruffled around the seat, squirming slightly, trying to feel for it. 

" um, do you know where my phone is," he asked hesitant. 

Simon turned in his seat, facing him with a smile on his face. 

" of course, we're not withholding anything from you. Just trying to keep you safe, and form a bond." Simon says. 

Niall grabs the phone from Simons hand, before opening up his text app. 

N- I know I'm not suppose to bother you at work, but I'm did you hire babysitters.   
Z- listen when I speak, no texting means no texting. But yes.   
N- why?  
Z- you said you wanted to be a useless baby. I'm not your fucking daddy. Found weirdos to help.   
N- oh ok. Can I trust them?  
Z- do what you want. Stop texting me. 

Niall sighed that was the most he was getting out of Zayn. But yet it shed no light, and made him even more reluctant to venture out. 

The rest of the car ride was spent in a cold sweat. After the first 20 minutes of silence, Paul reached over and fiddled with the radio. The sound of soft noise soon filled the car.

Niall fiddled with his fingers the rest of the car ride. He could be mistaken but it seemed to take forever. He held his phone in a tight grasp, willing it to make him feel better. 

Finally the car pulled up to the shopping plaza. Niall was frightened to actually leave the car. His thoughts of what ifs were killing him. He was full of bees. His body shaking with pent up anxiety. 

Paul came around and opened up Niall’s door.   
“Niall, Niall. Cmon time to go inside.” Paul spoke. 

He waited a minute before he realized Niall was not responding. He sighed, this case was going to be a challenge but Niall seemed worth it. 

Paul reaches over his side and unbuckled him from his seat. He lifted him up, and sat him down on his hip. Carefully swaying him and beginning to cross the parking lot towards the entrance. 

Simon grabbed Paul’s free hand, he held it tightly. Smiling at the two. 

Niall was seeing as if through fog. It was his bodies way of coping with the sudden stress. But every inch of the parking lot they covered seemed to make him more coherent. 

Finally they reached the entrance to the store. Paul gently set down Niall to the floor. Before bending down to be eye lever to Niall’s face. 

“ ok bud, we don’t have many rules as of yet. But only two important things. 1- hold one of our hands the entire time. Your a small boy, this place is big. We don’t want you getting lost. 2- Tell one of us when or if you feel overwhelmed. We don’t care what we’re doing, we will help you any way that we can.” Paul spoke on his knees in front of Niall. 

Niall looked into Paul’s eyes. All he saw was honestly and truth to his words. He still wanted a long talk with Zayn and even them. But that had to wait. Right now he was frightened and was ok with those two simple rules. 

Simon walked over and reached for Niall’s hand. 

“Let’s get a start on it then.” Simon says. 

They started off with clothing. They didn’t buy him all new clothes but it was nice to have some collection of so called little clothes. 

Paul started with a few onesies, comfy shorts and shirts showing colorful pictures. Then venturing off to buy both pull ups and adult diapers. 

While Paul gathered all the items they needed. Simon and Niall walked over to the toy section. 

“Now, you don’t need to pick out a stuffed animal, but just look.” Simon nodded towards the toys. 

Niall walked down the isle containing all different types of animals. He was just going to look at them for the of Simon. But just as he was going to go find Simon one of them caught his eyes. It was a plushy fat, happy bumble bee. It looked so soft and he wanted to rub his face. 

That’s exactly what he did, he reached up and grabbed the bee. He clutched it tightly and buried his face into its soft belly. 

Simon found him like that a moment later. 

“Ahh, I see you found a friend, what a worthy one. I’m glad you were able to find one to be yours.” Simon said as he walked back to Niall. 

“ it’s a bee.” Niall replied back.

“That it is, looks like nice cuddle partner as well. He can keep you safe the rest of this trip. Now we need to find Paul before he buys up the whole store.” Simon spoke. 

He grabbed Niall’s hand once again. They then ventured out, and tried to find Paul. 

It took longer then Niall thought was reasonable to find Paul again. But they finally found him, at the baby isle. Full of bottles, pacifiers. 

Paul looked up as he saw the two of them approaching him. 

“Hello, glad your back Niall. I need your help actually, I gave a few choices of pacifiers but would love to have you pick out the ones you want.” Paul said. 

He came around, wrapped his arms around Niall’s side and showed him the rows of different kinds of pacifiers. 

“ I think we should start with one package, so you have some when you need them. But then you don’t get to overwhelmed. Pick any you like.”

Again Niall just looked at the options he had. A pacifier, he knows he wanted this. But it’s just so much. He wants his alpha, yes he was being currently ignored by him. But he was comfortable the safe choice. 

This was Niall’s last straw. He curled up into Paul’s side and started to cry again. 

Paul, looked down once he felt wetness dripping onto his clothes. 

“ It’s ok, it’s my fault for asking. Today has been a lot for you to process I understand. I shouldn’t have pushed you. It was to far. We’re going to end our little shopping trip now. All you have to get through his the checkout process.” Simon told Niall. 

Simon picked up Niall bee and all, and placed him back onto his hip. Together the men walked towards the checkout lines. They joined one of the shortest lines. It seemed to take forever but finally there items were being checked out. 

“ why is he crying?” The cashier finally spoke. 

The men looked towards the alpha slowly scanning there items. But his eyes were trained to Niall’s shaking form. 

Finally Paul spoke up “ he’s fine, just overwhelmed.”

Again the cashier had a quick response. “ I want to hear it from him. You could be coercing him. Lying. 

“He’s honestly fine, just overwhelmed. It was a big trip.” Simon spoke. 

“He has to tell me, he’s obviously taking comfort in his bee. But he’s still crying, plus the items you have or clearly for a little. I want to know his well-being.” The cashier spoke. 

Niall looked up from hiding his face in his bee. He still felt the weight on his chest. The tears still coming down his face. From his blurred vision, he saw the cashiers name was Louis. He had sea green eyes and his brown hair looked messy. But he had a cute smile and honestly a big bum. 

“Hi, I’m ok.” Niall spoke in between hiccups. 

Louis looked into Niall’s eyes and smile sweetly at him. 

“ I’m glad, now I’m going to give your alphas my phone number. But I hope you know I expect a call. You are going to be my friend. I’ll make sure you don’t cry. Now keep your bee friend until I can come.” Louis spoke. 

Niall giggled into Paul’s chest. He gave a quick wave to Louis before nuzzling his face back into Paul’s chest. 

Niall remained steady on Paul’s hip. He was no longer crying, but his adrenaline was webbing away and soon he fell asleep drooling on Paul’s shoulder. 

Simon loaded him quickly into his booster seat. Buckled him in, gave him back his bee and pulled out a new pacifier to put into Niall’s mouth. 

That trip did not go as planned. With it ending to Niall’s cries. But they managed to still get everything Niall needed. Once they got home, Paul would show Niall everything he got him. Then hopefully they could all sit down to a conversation.


	4. Ch.4

Paul decided he would take Niall up to his bedroom for a quick nap, while Simon collected all the items they bought today. 

They got out of the car, after parking. Paul unlocked a sleeping Niall and carried him into their house. 

He shifted Niall onto his hip, so he'd be able to get the door open without dropping him. The shift, cause Niall to whimper and adjust his head but remain asleep. 

Paul just smiled at the small omega in his arms. He brushed his hair out of his face and entered the house. 

Paul walked slowly up the stairs, carrying Niall into his room. He pulled back the comforter and lowered Niall. He tucked him in tightly, before closing the door. 

He continues down the stairs and meets Simon in the kitchen. He's putting away the bottles and sippy cups they bought. 

"He still out?" Simon questioned once he was done putting away all the items.   
   "Yup, sleeping all snuggled up like a bug in a rug. Paul said.   
"That's good, he worried me with all the crying at the store. I know adjusting is scary, but he seemed so on edge." Simon sighed out.   
   "I know it seems overwhelming, we want to help him obviously. But I have a feeling that without his alphas approval he's out of his element."Paul said back.   
  "I know, I just hate that he won't or doesn't even know how to go into little -space. It would help him so much especially if his alpha did it with him. It would put so much trust back into Zayn." Simon said. Almost chocked up.   
"Right now, Zayn wants no part in his omegas life. Which is heartbreaking, young omegas need guidance. But Zayn did the one nice thing and called us. We can help Niall and we definitely will. This starts with staying until Zayn comes back home to have a proper chat with, instead of a quick text message saying he paid the fee and we need to care for his omega now." Paul replied back firmly.  

Simon just nodded wanting to help Niall.   
"Now though it seems like a perfect time for dinner. You must have noticed he's much too skinny for his age and height. So let's get him on a proper eating diet." Paul said. As he started walking up the stairs. 

"Hey, you just said it was dinner  where are you going?" Simon asked. 

Paul just laughed and continued up the stairs, " I never said I was going to cook, I have to put away the bigger toys into Niall's room."

Simon rolled his eyes, his husband always found little tricks to get out of making food it seemed. 

Shaking his head, he made his way to the kitchen and got to work. Introducing Niall to a lot amount of food all of a sudden would not be healthy. He decided he'd make grilled cheese and a side of tomato sauce. 

Meanwhile, Paul was quietly putting Niall's items in his closet. His new outfits, and new toys. He arranged them so they had easy access to all the items.

He looked around the small room and frowned. They were married and yet Niall slept alone every night, without comfort. 

He pushed those thoughts out of his head, instead, he realized he should probably wake up Niall for dinner. Plus he didn't want to ruin his sleep for tonight. He walked over to the bed and gently sat down over the comforter. He began to gently brush hair out of Nialls face. Lightly shaking his shoulder, wanting to ease the boy into waking up. 

A second later, Nialls eyes popped open and he looked around the room then back to up Paul's face. 

He blinked, paci bobbing up and down. 

Paul smiled, that was honestly adorable.   
"Hi darling, it's just about dinner time and time to get up."

Niall was still in his warm cocoon. This was the best sleep he's gotten in months. He didn't want to give it up, it might be taken away from him again. He snuggled back into his pillow and tried to go back to sleep. 

"Ah honey, I know you want to sleep more. But if you fall asleep again you won't be able to sleep tonight." Paul sighed. 

Niall was already almost back to sleep.   
Paul realized he'd probably wouldn't be able to wake him up in bed, so he decided his next option was to take him out of his bed instead. 

He pulled back the comforter, picked Niall up and set him down on his hips. He rubbed Nialls back and started walking down to the kitchen. 

Simon looked up when the two entered the dining room. Niall was looking more awake, but definitely not happy about being woken up. 

"Perfect time, food is just about done. Sit down and I'll bring the food to you guys once it's done." Simon said. 

Paul gently sat Niall down in the middle of the two chairs. He took the right side of Niall. 

He looked at Niall and asked, "are you hungry."

"Wittle." He replied. Before realizing how he sounded. He blushed beet red and quickly shoved the paci out of his mouth and down to the floor. 

"Hey, it's ok. No need to be embarrassed, it seemed to be helping you sleep. We don't mind at all." Paul said. 

"No thank you." Niall whispered. 

Paul just smiled. Rubbing Nialls back.   
"That's alright, we can work up to it. Or you can just use it to sleep." Paul said. 

Simon came after that, and set down the two plates in-front of them. 

"Just eat what you can sweetie." Simon said to Niall. 

Niall nodded. Picking at his food. He pulled apart the sandwiches into tiny bite sized pieces. Spreading the tomato soup on top of the cheese. 

Simon looked over from the left side of Niall and noticed the mess he was making instead of eating. 

He grabbed a nearby napkin and wiped the soup from Nialls hands.   
"Alright. How about I help you eat. So you don't get as dirty and actually have a chance to eat." Simon asked. 

"Was eating." Niall muttered. He wasn't sure how he was feeling. He was tired, finally getting a chance of sleeping through a nap for once. He definitely didn't feel his age, but not smallish either.

Simon gave him a pointed look, "You've been playing with your food, but you haven't ate it." 

Simon grabbed a small piece of grilled cheese, and held it in front of Nialls face.

Niall scowled, before opening his mouth and accepted the bite. Dinner continued this way, Simon feeding him the tiny sandwich, before long his whole plate was cleared. 

"Alright, Paul is going to clean up since he had me make food. But you and I little boy are going to the living room and watching a movie to calm down a bit." Simon spoke directed at Paul. 

Simon grabbed Nialls hand and led him to the living room. He sat down, and put Niall down onto his lap. He found the remote, and scrolled through before he found Tangled. 

"What time does Zayn usually come home?" He said Niall. 

"Um, sometimes around this time. Sometimes later. Sometimes the next day." Niall said. 

Simon looked up at Paul and sighed. They needed to have the chat with Zayn tonight. 

Paul sat down next to the pair, getting comfortable. They would be staying with Niall until he come got home. 

They managed to finish Tangled, and started Toy Story. Before the door opened and in walked Zayn. 

Zayn came into the living room, seeing Niall on some dudes lap looking happy watching Toy Story. 

"I see you guys are still here." He said. 

Niall jumped up, and stood standing. "Your back. Hi" He muttered. 

Zayn just sighed. Ignored him and turned towards the men.   
"I didn't expect you to still be here. How long do you plan on staying?" He asked. 

"Well if you want, we can be gone every day before you come home, that's honestly just fine. But tonight we stayed because we had no rules nor guidelines for how you wanted us to take care of Niall." Paul said to Zayn. 

Zayn hummed, sitting on the couch on the other side of the group. 

"Well first, do you have any questions for us?" Paul asked. 

Zayn thought for a second, then shook his head. "Not really. He's alive. Didn't get kidnapped, it looks like it went better then I expected." He said with a shrug. 

The men just looked at each other, this was not how it usually went at all. The partner had thousands of questions to ask them. Before they left their loves ones. 

"Are you alright with us creating rules with Niall tomorrow then? We will then let you look them and maybe then if you have questions or concerns we can address them." Paul spoke to Zayn. 

He just nodded, "I suppose that works. Thanks for watching the brat today. For once he's not bothering me when I get home." 

With those words Zayn walked into the kitchen. He was walking towards the stove to start himself dinner, when he passed by something stuck up in the carpet. He bent down and grabbed it. Turns out to be Nialls paci from dinner time. He grabs it, walks over to the trash and throws it in. 

Paul and Simon has each taken a turn hugging Niall.   
" We will see you tomorrow honey, try and got some more sleep tonight. But if you need us. For anything, don't be afraid to call us. We don't mind." Said Simon.

Niall nods, hugs them tightly. "Bye Bye." He muttered. 

They reluctantly stop the hug, wish him a good bye and walk out the door. 

Niall walks over to the kitchen, walking over to Zayn. "Im going to go to sleep. Turn in early. I missed you today." 

Zayn keeps eating, ignoring him. 

Niall just keeps his head down.   
"Well goodnight then." 

Niall walks into his room. Changes into a pair of shorts and climbs into bed. But something doesn't feel right. His bee is right where he left it. He cuddles it tightly, pressing his face into its tummy. Yet something doesn't feel right. He looked around and realized his paci! 

He rummaged around his room, looking around his small bedroom. Under his bed, pillow and comforter. But he still couldn't find it. 

He walked down stairs to search in the kitchen. He stopped outside the door, looking at Zayn.   
"Have you seen my um paci?" He said quietly. 

Zayn looks over from where is washing his dish. "Yeah, it was on the floor. I threw it away." 

Niall was shocked. But that was his. They bought it for him! It helped him sleep so much better. He clutched his bee tightly in his hands. 

"Um that was mine, they got it for me. It helped me sleep. No nightmares. You could have asked me!" Niall explodes. 

" don't you dare yell at me, you have no right. It was a child's paci that was on the floor. I threw it away like any adult would. You'll explain to them tomorrow that you left it on the floor. Stop acting like a child, have responsibility." Zayn said. 

Niall stomped his feet, "it was mine! Daddies got it for me! You can't throw it away. What can I do now!" Niall was screaming getting red in the face. 

Zayn was done. He was at work all day, he was not dealing with this bullshit. He was already worrying about enough. Liam needed his entire focus. 

He walked over, yanked Nialls arms and pulled him over to the couch. He pulled down his shorts and started to spank him. 

It lasted all of 20 spanks, but it did little to sooth Niall. He was in pain. His bum hurt, his head hurt, and his chest hurt.   
"I'm sss sorry, ssss shouldn't have yelled. Ssorry." Niall stutters out." 

"Get away from me now, go to your room and go to bed. No paci and give me your bee." Zayn spoke. 

Niall was still crying, pulling up his shorts with one hand and in the other holding his bee.   
"It's mine. He whispered." 

Zayn marched up to him, yanked the bee from his hand, and threw it in the trash. 

"Next time listen to me and things like this won't happen. Instead of going to bed, I had to deal with you. If Liam never gets found, I hope you realize it's your fault. Now go to bed right now!" Zayn all but screamed. 

Niall whimpered, looking towards the two things, he had just got laying in the trash. He was still crying, but hurried us the stairs. He laid in bed, on his stomach trying to go to sleep. 

Today was actually a good day. Well up until Zayn got home.


	5. Chapter 5

Niall couldn't stop the tears, nor could he fall asleep. He tossed and turned for another hour before he gave up. He would not be sleeping any time soon.

Did they say he could call them, right? He didn't want to be needy. They had just gone home a few hours ago. But he did need them to know he wasn't the one to throw away the gifts. 

He hadn't wanted them thrown away. Maybe he could call just a few minutes to explain. 

Niall nodded to himself; he needed just to hear their voices for a bit. With that decided, he grabbed his phone, rubbed his eyes, and dialed the number they put into his phone earlier. 

Niall hummed, waiting for them to answer. He waited until he heard the yawn and the soft  
"Hello?" 

Niall froze.  That wasn't either of his daddy's voices. He didn't have a filter at night and decided to tell the random on the line precisely that     
"Your not my daddies, neither of them. 

The voice chuckled. "That I'm not, but I am guessing you meant to be calling them instead." 

Niall nodded before realizing it was a phone. "No, calling my daddies to tell them something. Whose you?

The voice chuckled once more, " I am Louis from the store. I'm going to guess that your Niall."

He nodded. "It's me. How'd you knows?" 

Louis smiles. Niall was adorable. "Figured when you mentioned your daddies. You were the only little boy I gave my number today." 

"Oh, yes. You gave me that. Called you lou not daddies." Niall spoke. 

"You did. But can I ask why? It is two in the morning. I think your daddies would want you asleep." Louis spoke softly. 

The mention of the call in the first place wiped the smile off Niall's face. 

"If you get something as a present, it's yours to keep no matter what, right?" Niall asked Louis softly.

"Of course. If it's a gift, then it's yours.  
Louis told Niall. 

"Hm Kay, but I should probably ask them too just you know to make sure," Niall whispered into the phone. 

"I think that's a smart plan, buddy. But then you have to sleep. It's pretty late for young boys to be up. Call then bedtime, ok?" Louis spoke sternly. 

Niall nodded, "calls then try to sleep again." 

"Good child. Nighty night." Louis said before discounting the phone call. 

Niall nodded, rubbing his eyes. He needed something before this next conversation. 

He grabbed his phone once again, but this time he made sure he dialed the right number. He felt his anxiety build still, waiting for them to answer if they answered. 

Finally, after what seemed like years, someone answered the phone. 

"Hello? Niall?" The unknown voice spoke. 

Niall squeaked. Just hearing there voice made him nervous. His heart was racing; he felt hotter. 

He needed an answer more so then.   
"Um, hi, I just have a question." 

"What's the wrong, darling?" the voice asked. 

"Just wants to ask a question about um what you gave me," Niall said. 

"What about the toy bunny? Do you not like it?" They questioned. 

" I like it. It helped me sleep. But it was a gift. It’s mine?”  
Niall whispered into the phone. 

The men sighed. What Alpha let their omega wallow for this long. He was feeling the effects of not having someone to lean on. Plus, the fact his Alpha promised to try something new with him and then deserted him with virtual strangers. 

They are going to help him. Be there for him no matter what. 

Paul answered as lightly as he could. He didn’t want his anger for Zayn to bleed in.   
“Of course, darling, it was a gift from us to you. It’s yours; you can do whatever you want with it.” 

Niall hummed, he wished Zayn hadn’t thrown his items away. They were his to keep apparently, or so everyone’s been telling him. 

“Niall, was there a reason you called? Not that we mind, you can call us anytime. But honey, it is two in the morning. We assumed you’d be asleep.” Simon questioned the boy. 

Niall was feeling quite tired; his eyes were burning and watering from continually opening and closing them. 

He slipped his thumb into his mouth and mumbled out, “got spanked, then presents thrown away. Can’t sleep without them.” 

There was a pang of silence as the men processed what was told to them. They looked at each in shock. Not sure how to respond. 

Simon took the lead. “ Zayn spanked you? Why?”

“I yelled when he took my toys. He threw away my paci somehow. Then my bumbles. I got angry sorry for yelling.” Niall spoke out. 

“No, it’s not your fault. Zayn should never have spanked you, especially since this is so new. He didn’t give you a way out either. Throwing your toys was on him, not you.” Simon almost yelled out. 

“I want my paci and bee,” Niall whined. 

Paul sighed and spoke up next. “ I’m glad they helped you sleep. Don’t grab it from the trash though it’s dirty. We will bring replacements tomorrow.”

Niall spoke up again, “You're still coming back?” 

“Of course. We will be there for you every day. As long as you need us.” Paul said. 

Niall couldn’t reply; he was dead tired and yawning. 

The men realized how tired the young man must be, and decided to let the boy go back to bed softly. 

“Honey, I think it’s your bedtime. You’ve been up for a while; you need at least a little sleep. Nighty night.” They spoke together. 

 

Niall mumbled “nights.” 

He was about to slip into excellent sleep when his eyes jumped open. 

He slowly tiptoed out of bed and down the stairs. He needed his paci. He padded into the kitchen, over to the garbage. 

He opened it with his foot and looked down. He could see the rubber nipple, yet it looked like it had some of the food from dinner still on it. He paid that no kind, he grabbed it. He wiped off the bites of food and shoved it in his mouth.

It tasted rather yucky, but it also soothed him. He was about to walk up the stairs before he remembered his bee! 

He walked back over to the trash and fished out his bee. He gave it a quick sniff and realized it had the same fate as his paci. It smelt awful, like a food garbage hybrid. It was his bee, though, and he slept better with it. 

With his paci in his mouth slowly bobbing and his bee clutched between his hands, he climbed up the stairs again. 

He padded back into his bedroom. His daddies said not to grab them both, but they were his. 

He laid back in bed. Cuddled into his cozy blankets and sucked his paci. He held back a grimace and held tightly to his bee. 

Tomorrow he would see his daddies again. He could wait.


End file.
